


My confession

by Niuq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awesome rhymes, Other, Poetry, Tentacle monster with impostor syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niuq/pseuds/Niuq
Summary: A tentacle monster confesses their stresses,and strains,their mental pains.
Relationships: Tentacle monster with impostor syndrome/Their therapist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	My confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



Tormenting tentacles they call me

Lust I set free

I’ve got the clicks

People are rubbing their dicks

I make also wet chicks

But that’s not what I feel

What if I am not real?

I have weekly sessions

Talking about the passions

I am still the latest in fashions

My therapist advises

For me to realizes

It’s all in my head

My popularity is not dead

I can have her - in the woodshed


End file.
